7 cartas de perdon
by Emma Henderson
Summary: esta historia trata del dolor que enfrenta natsumi al perder a aki y para olvidarse de ella tiene que sumergirse en el lado oscuro de raimon porfavor pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

7 cartas de perdón

Era las 7:00 de la noche una chica pelo castaño ojos cafés claro estaba llorando sin consuelo alguno el nombre de la chica era Natsumi Raimon miraba unas fotografías en su celular cada vez llorando más diciendo

Natsumi: Aki porque?... Yo no quise hacerte daño... Porque no puedes perdonarme -la chica estaba totalmente devastada la cabeza le dolía de tanto llorar sabía que tenía que dejar de llorar ya que mañana sería su primer día de clases en otra academia una academia reconocida un poco por la violencia y los malos pasos pero también por sus deportes el nombre de la academia era Raimon en parte le agradaba salir de ese colegio solo de chicas en parte la tenía disgustada además podría olvidarse de la chica que alguna vez llamo "mejor amiga" pero eso no quita que el colegio Raimon sea un poco peligroso sobre todo por los varones esa chica técnicamente desde que nació estudiaba en la academia Roses aterrada y al mismo tiempo emocionada por su primer día de clases en la academia Raimon decidió acostarse en su cama cerrando los ojos en un intento de olvidar ese dolor en su cabeza y en su pecho durmió al pasar las horas ya eran las 5 de la mala así que se levantó y camino directo al baño dándose una ducha muy helada para ver si el agua podría desvanecer toda prueba de que lloro era su primer día de clases tenía que estar feliz conocería a otras personas que de seguro cubrirán el dolor que esta lleva dentro al salir del baño se puso un colmillo de collar con un escorpión pues tenía ese collar desde hace tiempo pero no se lo ponía por que la academia anterior no se lo permitía sabía que en esa academia la chica no sería juzgada por un simple collar después de vestirse tomo su mochila y camino a su nueva academia era enorme efectivamente parecía 3 veces su academia anterior admirando su nueva academia decidió entra con una duda "podré hacer nuevas amistades y olvidar a la chica que siento que me apuñalo por la espalda" cuando entro a la academia lo primero que hizo es ver en que sección quedaría en la sección C ella en parte feliz en parte triste, entro en su sección y vio un grupo pequeño de 20 personas fue y se sentó en uno de los pupitres de adelante ya que en su academia lo acostumbrada a eso luego un chico pelo café oscuro ojos del mismo color le saludo con una sonrisa luego la profesora dijo

Profesora: bueno hagan equipos para los comités... Grupos de 3 ya que son pocos en todo eso ingresaron 2 chicos más uno era de pelo color crema con peinado parado y ojos negros cuyo nombre era Shuuya Goenji y un chico pelo azul con ojos color naranja con una cólera como peinado y un fleco su nombre era Ichurota Kazemaru cuando la profesora los vio fueron regañados por llegar tarde a su primer día de clases a lo que los chicos dijeron

Goenji: Seño acaso no sabe que los buses tardan en llegar-dijo en un sierro tono burlón

Kazemaru: si Seño yo soy testigo que me vine con el-dijo tratando de salvarse de alguna falta o algo que les pueda perjudicar en su primer día de clases Profesora: solo por ser el primer día no les levanto ficha- los chicos dando un suspiro de alivio fueron a sentarse todos empezaron a hacer grupos como en total eran 23 alumnos tenía que haber un grupo de 4 donde ahí se encontraba Natsumi se sentó con el chico de pelo café ya que lo veía con más confianza

Natsumi: hola -saludo la chica muy tímida era la primera vez que convivía con varones así que no podía evitarlo

¿?: hola -el chico sonrio- me llamo Satoru Endo -el chico estiro el puño

Natsumi: me llamo Natsumi Raimon espero que nos llevemos bien -la chica choco el puño con el en un acto de confianza en eso el chico de cabello azul se sentó con ellos

Kazemaru: yo soy Ichurota Kazemaru -dijo el chico sentándose repitiendo el saludo del puño en eso llego una chica ojos celestes con cabello del mismo color con unos mechones blancos

¿?: soy Yagami Reina... Pero todos me dicen Ulvida soy nueva y espero llevarme con todos ustedes inútiles -dijo La chica sentándose los aciertos estaban en círculos dejando examinar a su grupo

Natsumi: porque nos llamas inútiles?- pregunto la chica un poco molesta

Ulvida: no se quizás porque son todos unos inútiles- dijo la chica en forma presumida

Kazemaru: genial nos toco la pesada

Natsumi: pues no me gusta que me llamen así que discúlpate -dijo la chica perdiendo toda su paciencia ya que es una chica muy explosiva

Ulvida: y si no quiero que? -dijo la chica muy pedante sin importarle las posibles consecuencia

Endo: pelea! pelea! -dijo el chico alzando el puño avivando el fuego poco tiempo tuvo que pasar para que todos gritaran "PELEA! PELEA!" La profesora no estaba así que decidieron hacer un círculo con los pupitres las chicas se encontraban una frente la otra

Ulvida: aún te puedes arrepentir niñata- dijo la chica muy confiada en sí misma pero esa confianza la llevaría a un problema

Natsumi: lo mismo digo -dijo enrollando sus mangas- solo pide disculpas y no te haré nada- la chica de pelo celeste se enfadó y decidió correr hacia ella dio el primer golpe a lo que Natsumi desvío dejando en total descubierto las costillas con el impacto Ulvida respondió en alejarse tratar de dar una patada a lo que Natsumi decidió recibir el impacto en el brazo se acercó tomo sus ambas piernas girando hasta que decidió soltarla la chica impacto contra los pupitres los compañeros haciendo ruido para animar las cosas y gritando a toda fuerza Ulvida sangrando de la nariz vio en el lío que se había metido ella se levanto a lo que Natsumi corrió hacia ella salto para poner sus piernas en su cuello dando un giro haciendo que cayeran al suelo Natsumi sin ninguna compasión estaba ahorcando a Ulvida pero cuando menos sintieron los pupitres estaban bien colocados y la maestra observando desde el marco de la puerta muy enfurecida

Profesora: Raimon! Yagami! Al despacho del director -grito haciendo que ambas chicas se separarán después de hablar con el director recibieron sus clases ambas tenían presente que estarían castigadas por 2 horas después del colegio cuando por fin terminaron las clases las chicas fueron al salón que les correspondía a cumplir su sentencia... Todo estaba en silencio hasta que Ulvida decidió romper esa tranquilidad

Ulvida: me agradas... Y disculpa ya veo que no eres una inútil -dijo la chica estirando sus brazos Natsumi a recostada en su pupitre se levantó y la miro muy confundida pero feliz

Natsumi: gracias tú también me agradas jejeje -dijo la chica riendo recordando su agradable "encuentro"

Ulvida: seamos amigas -dijo estirando el puño

Natsumi: buenas amigas -la chica contesto el saludo por lo visto ya tiene una nueva amiga ambas cumplieron su sentencia y se fueron del colegio juntas después de hablar un buen rato notaron que vivían muy cerca una de la otra ambas contaban cosas que les pasaba en su colegio anterior muy divertidas en el camino hasta que Ulvida quería quitar su curiosidad

Ulvida: oye si estudiabas en un colegio solo para chicas... Como es que tienes todos esos movimientos?- pregunto la chica porque lógicamente en un colegio mixto se podía apreciar las peleas de ambos sexos sobre todo en el colegio Raimon

Natsumi: por mi tío y mis primos... Siempre peleábamos y mi tío nos enseño unas cosas -dijo sonriéndole

Ulvida: me enseñas algunas cosas? -pregunto la chica devolviéndole la sonrisa a su nueva amiga

Natsumi: claro jejeje bueno mañana es nuestro 2 día de clases será muy aburrido..- dijo la chica imaginando la aburridas clases que les esperaba para el día siguiente a lo que Ulvida se detuvo y dijo

Ulvida: clases aburridas en Raimon? Jajaja será cuando nuestra profesora sea virgen -después de haber dicho eso la chica siguió caminando junto con su amiga

Natsumi: a que te refieres?- Natsumi quedo confundida e intrigada por el último comentario de la peli celeste

Ulvida: escuche Shuuya Goenji tiene un video de nuestra querida profesora teniendo un momento caliente con el profesor de ciencias

Natsumi: que?! -la chica quedo totalmente atónita un par de profesores teniendo relaciones en el colegio de su tío

Ulvida: jajaja si sí quieres le pedimos el video a Goenji para ver si es cierto ese rumor -dijo la chica quedando enfrente de su casa

Natsumi: te gusta ver ese tipo de barbaridades? -pregunto la chica un poco disgustada

Ulvida: niee de vez en cuando... Jejeje bueno a bye- dijo la chica despidiéndose entrando a su casa Natsumi también se despidió y por alguna razón no le molestaba lo que le acaba de decir su amiga es más le causaba gracia al entrar a su casa la cual es una mansión de 3 plantas fue a su cuarto y se acostó fue un día raro más divertido que cualquier otro día en su anterior colegio que le secretos descubrirá de su nuevo colegio o que descubrirá de ella misma no sabía nada pues sabía que dé en adelante los días se pondrán más rudos y raros la chica antes de dormir miro la foto de su anterior amiga Aki

Natsumi: Aki- suspirando- quiero enmendar las cosas pero no me dejas así que soñé te olvidare- guardo la foto en una caja y la guardo en su armario se acostó en su cama y durmió profundamente

Bien esto a sido una lectura rápida espero que os haya gustado es mi primer capítulo así que espero que les haya gustado un poquito y que no les confunda mi nombre de autor soy mujer solo que significa trébol en latín y me pareció buena idea bueno sin más las preguntas

¿Quien es Natsumi en la vida real?

¿Quisieran más personajes?

¿Será un fanfic yuri? (Les juro que aún no me decido)

¿Qué secretos guarda el colegio Raimon?

¿Qué locuras pasaran en este fanfic?

Bueno me despido si quieres opinar o algo dejen reviews Chao Chao


	2. Chapter 2

7 cartas de perdón

Chapter 2

Hola soy yo trifo pues espero que les haya gustado mi primer chapter aquí está el segundo espero que les guste y no aburrirl s bueno sin mas

Desclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a level-5 los demás personajes si son de mi propiedad sin más el chapter

Ya eran las 5:30 de la mañana Natsumi se alisto para ir al colegio Raimon cuando llego saludo a su amiga Ulvida y comenzaron a hablar

Ulvida: y ya decidiste donde unirte?- pregunto la chica mientras caminaban para llegar a su salón de clases

Natsumi: unirme a qué?- pregunto ingenua e inocentemente

Ulvida: obviamente la pandilla a la que te uñirás apoco se te olvido que es un colegio popular por la delincuencia? -dijo como si fuera de menor importancia Natsumi: que!? Pero? Yo no puedo hacer tal cosa... -dijo la chica espantada Ulvida: tienes que... No todos lo hacen pero los que no lo hacen están más propensos a pasar por cosas terribles como secuestros o cosas así y como eres una chica de alta sociedad serás muy tentadora... -le explico mirándola inquisitivamente

Natsumi: entonces... Pero no se en donde meterme... Y que tengo que hacer?

Ulvida: entra a la misma a la que me unire y que tienes que hacer? eso lo veremos pero no te preocupes son tiempos duros y hay que tomar decisiones de adultos -dijo la chica agachando la cabeza por lo último dicho las chicas entraron y se sentaron un pupitre adelante que Shuuya Goenji, Ulvida se volteó para hablar con el chico

Ulvida: oye Goenji, Natsumi y yo queremos entrar a los Chains Wolfs -dijo la chica con una sonrisa macabra

Goenji: mmm... No lo se... Saben que los Chains Wolfs trabajamos -dijo el chico mirando a ambas chicas de reojo

Ulvida: que tenemos que hacer? -pregunto la chica puesto esperaba que no fueran trabajos de primera clase como fusilar (matar) a alguien

Goenji: tendrán que repartir unas pizcas de wheed (marihuana)

Ulvida: mm está bien cuanto nos pagarás? -pregunto la chica más tranquila y más interesada

Goenji: eso dependerá de las pizcas pero los Chains Wolfs ganamos bien no te preocupes -dijo el chico guiñando el ojo

Ulvida: eso espero... Pero que tipo de protección y libertad tenemos...

Goenji: toda protección necesaria y pueden salirse cuando gusten solo que no divulguen nuestros secretos

Ulvida: esta bien... -la chica se volteó para quedar a la par de su amiga pues ella tenía la clase empezada y el profesor dictando en todo lo que ellos hablan se le acerco y le susurro- ya estamos en los Chains Wolfs solo tenemos que entregar wheed -dijo la chica muy relajada

Natsumi: weed? -pregunto la chica terminando de escribir

Ulvida: marihuana... Solo tenemos que hacer eso y una chica nos va ayudar... Bueno nos dará unas instrucciones

Natsumi: pero... Pero y si nos descubren? Y si algo sale mal? -pregunto muy nerviosa pareciendo que le daría un para cardíaco

Ulvida: relaja te también nos pagarán además... Por eso una chica llamada Reika nos ayudara

Natsumi: crees que todo saldrá bien? -pregunto la chica ya más tranquila

Ulvida: si no te preocupes... Mira podemos llamarla ahora y pedirle instrucciones

Natsumi: vale- después de la respuesta de Natsumi, Ulvida decidió sacar un papel y escribir "te miro en el receso en la cancha de fútbol" cuando el profesor paso revisando los cuadernos ella le dio disimuladamente el papel después de las clases llego la hora del receso Natsumi y Ulvida ya estaban en la cancha de fútbol a lo que ellas vieron como Reika de acercaba las chicas se saludaron normalmente

Reika: hola soy Reika Midou... Yo les enseñare como hacer bien su trabajo -dijo la chica con una sonrisa

Natsumi: desde cuando haces este tipo de tipo de trabajos?- pregunto la chica muy intrigada

Reika: hace 3 años que trabajo y como somos jóvenes no sospechan casi nada así que es muy fácil -dijo la chica muy relajada al parecer en este instituto esto era lo más normal lo que su anterior colegio parecía un acto que podría ser el mismo infierno en el instituto Raimon era el pan de cada día Natsumi muy sorprendida de aquella respuesta que le dio la chica pues sólo se queda un poco sonriendo tratando de disimular el miedo y los nervios que la comían en el interior

Ulvida: según tengo entendido tu nos vas a ayudar al principio y nos darás la mercancía y lugares para trabajar- dijo la chica confirmando lo que había entendido

Reika: efectivamente y tranquilas es un trabajo muy fácil las quiero ver después de clases... Aquí mismo

Ulvida y Natsumi: claro..- contestaron juntas Pasó la hora del receso las clases siguieron normales sin embargo nuestra querida Natsumi no podía quitar la vista de un chico peli café nada más que Endo pero su nueva amiga Ulvida no lo podía notar porque ella se sentía muy atraída por un chico peli crema así es Goenji era muy notable la atracción de las chicas a sus chicos simplemente por el hecho que ninguna de las 2 sabía el significado de DISIMULAR cosa que Reika le causaba mucha gracia ya que a ella le atraía un chico pero nadie sabía porque la chica actuaba como si no importaba Reika fue hablando con Endo y Gornji en el transcurso de todas las clases cosa que puso un poco celosa a Natsumi y Ulvida al terminar las clases en la salida las chicas se reunieron en el mismo lugar pero se movieron a un lugar más oculto por la piscina por órdenes de Reika ya cuando ella estaba segura de que nadie estaba por ahí escuchando lo que no deberían decidió hablar

Reika: bueno... La cosa es simple solo necesitan aplicar este spray en la bolsa de weed (marihuana)- dijo mostrando un spray- y oculte lo bien y no se olviden que deben permanecer en total calma

Natsumi: para que el spray?

Ulvida: de nota que eres nueva en este mundo, es para cuando tengamos que hacer entregas en el exterior y no lo olfateen los perros

Reika: exacto además cuando tengan que hacer entregas afuera Endo las cuidara a distancia por sí alguien la quiere robar o algo... Si están en apuros el tiene la obligación de sacarlas de eso, entendido?

Ulvida y Natsumi: si...

Reika: bueno -les entrega el spray- bueno mañana será su primer trabajo en el exterior... Me retiro -cuando Reika se retiró las 2 chicas también hoy decidieron irse por separado Natsumi ya no sabía que sentía era preocupación emoción miedo intriga? Eran tantas las emociones dentro de ella Al entrar a la casa ella solo observo que su padre no había llegado se quitó toda la ropa y se examinó en el espejo se veía igual que el año anterior pero dentro de ella se sentía tan diferente examinó su boca y dio un movimiento circular con su lengua rozándola con sus labios tanto inferior como superior a lo que la chica solo le provoco un deseo "quiero un piercing" después de dicho pensamiento la chica se vistió y se durmió profundamente fue un dia algo raro y largo sin embargo ya olvido un poco a su antigua amiga la cual la despreciaba

Bueno espero que les haya gustado mi nuevo chapter dejen reviews sin más las preguntas

-¿que pasara en el próximo chapter?

-¿que pasara con las chicas?

-¿les ha gustado esta historia?

-¿Qué tan lejos podría llegar Natsumi solo para olvidarse de quien es ella y su pasado?


End file.
